


魇·下（档1中心）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 看了上一篇再看这一篇，示警和上一篇一样。上篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837985
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	魇·下（档1中心）

3.香道

秀彬还记得，很小的时候哥哥牵着自己的手走过长长的走廊的时候。  
清河崔氏是做香料生意的。来自班达海诸岛的豆蔻核仁，来自锡兰的肉桂，来自马鲁古群岛的丁香，这些远渡重洋的货物，使得崔氏几代之前就成为了盘踞当地的庞然大物。也正是拜家道传承所赐，庭院的走廊拐折处的灯火柱，通常还藏有可供焚香的暗格。在白日灯熄的时候，这些灯火柱上袅袅升起的烟雾会在地板上留下影子。  
但随着年岁的累积，家道日益中落，山里的雨水一年比一年愈胜。母亲说着，哎呀，这种天气里，香料可不能只放在外面受潮呀，她嘱托着侍女奴仆们把所有的香料都收进仓库里，秀彬自此就不再曾闻过这庭院里有任何一处再有香料复燃。  
但是连准哥当时听闻这个决定挺开心的，秀彬知道他为什么这么开心。香道，是在唐王朝时向外传播而来的，但是其起源是天竺的佛教，而他们现在手里的香木和香料本身，也有很大一部分最终流向寺庙和信徒，成为他们焚香沐浴、祈求上苍时所用的佛香。在香料生意之中，香木因自身的树脂含量和质量的不同而在香气上会产生微妙的差别，为了区分其中的不同而在使用的「六国五味」法，其中的“六国”，同样是从梵语化用而来的：伽罗、罗国、真那伽、真南蛮、佐曾罗和寸闻多罗。这些都是作为香料世家的继承人，清河崔氏的孩子们需要学习的知识。但是连准哥似乎天生抵触佛香的味道一样，他几乎不能在燃烧佛香的房间里呆一炷香的时间，尽管也为此承受了过多苛刻的惩罚，但是天性如此，不容易改变，母亲也因此渐渐放弃了对哥的佛香这方面的教导，转而放手让哥去接触海事和贸易方面的事情了。

秀彬本来以为，这种哥会牵着他的手，带着他从父亲那里问过安之后，再亲手把他送到母亲处进行教导的生活会一直一直地持续下去。这座庭院里没有正常的人，长久与人世间的隔离、极度封闭又传统的家规和永久不散的林间瘴气几乎让这座庭院里的所有人都陷入了长久的沉默着的相互戕害之中，秀彬已然对身边有人消失这件事麻木了，或许普天下所有人都是这样生活着的，甚至可以更进一步地去说的，他并不是多么在意自己家里和这个世界上的其他地方的区别。因为他生活在这里，这些就是他需要接受的事实。但是母亲和哥的存在，让这座似乎永远都被雨水笼罩着的庭院里，还有着灿烂的秋日高阳穿透乌云而来。来自他们身上的温暖的气息，小心翼翼又无处不在地围绕着秀彬，直至成为了秀彬心里永远无法被侵害的最后一片领土。  
这些温情和残酷的逝去交织在一起，成为昔日白色屏风上盛放的图案。

哥总是会装作大人一样，尽管在小小的秀彬心里，连准就像是大人一样，不如说，连准似乎比大人要更加靠谱更加独立。哥平时都会穿着那件绣着银叶的家纹的黑色羽织，在幽深的廊下，靠着高高的木门盘腿坐着，露出一副深思的样子。那时候的哥只有七八岁，尽管秀彬那时候也是比连准小一岁的六七岁，但是秀彬坐在哥的身边，看着哥所看着的同一片被雨水彻彻底底洗透了的红色枫树的方向，却总会感觉，连准哥如同在另外一个世界。  
“哥，你在想什么呢？”  
“嗯？”连准这时候转过头来，侧头看他唯一的弟弟，他唯一能够保护着的人。说实话，秀彬这时候长得像个奶团子，总是让连准刚转过头时猝不及防地看到秀彬的时候，就这样定定地看一会儿，然后忍不住笑出声来。  
秀彬很小的时候还会生气，但是六七岁的时候他已经放弃生气这件事情了。用奶团子自己的话说，“和哥生这种哥根本改不掉的气太累了”。  
但是看到哥的嘴角已经忍不住上扬的时候，小秀彬还是选择抿住嘴角，赶紧说出自己想说的话来稳住场面：“我觉得我和哥处于完全不同的两个世界里。”  
“喔。”  
“——”秀彬等了一会儿，等到一片枫叶都被雨水从枝头打落到了地面上的时候，连准都没吐出下一句话。他转过头去看他哥，果然他哥已经再次神游去了。

“哥，哥，我在很认真地和你讨论问题！”  
“小屁孩儿有什么问题值得认真讨论啊？”  
“可是你不是也没比我大两岁吗？”  
“比你大一岁，但是比你大一岁你就得叫哥啊。你有什么办法，你没什么办法不是吗？”  
“哥——！啊啊，不想理你了！”奶团子生气地扭过头去，哥哥和母亲总是这样，用一些模棱两可的回答敷衍着他，说是小孩子感觉到不安全感想要闹脾气也好，可是如果他不现在闹闹小孩子脾气的话，秀彬都感觉哥这辈子都不会说出心里淤积下去的事情似的。

连准把手放在了弟弟的头上，生气到脸颊都鼓鼓，眼睛还不想直视哥哥的秀彬看起来就像一只小型河豚。连准实在忍不住自己的表情了，噗嗤一声笑了出来，顺便开始蹂躏秀彬的头发和软软的脸颊肉。  
“喔喔，秀彬也长大了！”  
“……哼。”  
“秀彬长大了之后就什么都懂了，可是秀彬不要长大得这么快啊。”  
“又来了又来了，哥说成为大人就什么也懂了这种话我听得耳朵都要起茧子了。”  
“可是秀彬现在软软的样子太可爱了，就像是糯米团子，长大了之后就是父亲那么帅气的大人了，父亲可不像糯米团子。”  
“但是哥，”小小一只的秀彬凑过去，笑容从他的脸上浮现出来，在连准的眼睛里映射出来，“你知道吗，我长大了也会有这么软软的脸颊肉喔，所以不用担心，长大了我也是哥的糯米团子。我是我，父亲是父亲嘛。”

4.幻境

春日的夜晚往往是令人沉醉又带着些微的寒意的。庭院里的瑞仙和玉兰的味道悠悠传来，轻轻抚摸过人的额头、鼻尖，然后四散进人的袍子里。  
本该是如此的。  
连准站在走廊上，他能听到母亲房间里传来的令人不安的调笑声。那些他本来早就该深知的，隐藏在这个早就腐烂到根系里的家族里的秘密。他知道他不该对自己的母亲失望，在与沉溺追求永生而花费自己所有精力在地下室里的父亲分居两院七年之后，还能对他们兄弟二人保持着从不有失体面的教导和关怀的母亲可以说已经尽了她的全责，现在寻求快乐是她的自由。  
他努力这样说服着自己，这时抬头却看到的是从母亲房间里出来的侍女秀晶。

噩梦往往就是在撞破了一些人的不可说之后发生的，而且她并非是出于想要控制你，而是才发现角落里原来还有另外一个如此好欺辱的对象。那些被压抑在不可说之中的性欲，化为了捆绑在他脖子和手腕上的红色细麻绳，化为对于尚未发育好的性器官的逗弄和嘲笑。出身卑贱的侍女乐于抚摸着被绳子勒出的青紫色的痕迹，用自己的身体摩擦着小孩子的光洁的大腿，然后亲吻那小小的脚踝。小孩子的一切都看起来精致而可爱，甚至连他们已经害怕到绝望的恐惧都像是欲拒还迎。  
或者说，他们明明知道这是小孩子根本没有办法反抗的，只会完全损害他们的，他们依旧享受着对于另外一个个体完全的为所欲为和损害。  
就像是在撕毁一张干净的纸。

不止一次地，甚至大多数时间不止一个人地，那些人完全把欲望都发泄在当时尚且年幼的连准的头上，那些来自旁系的亵渎与蔑视，来自奴仆们的淫欲与嫉妒，来自宾客们的猎奇和玩弄。 他们脱下他的亵裤，把带着麝香味道的软膏抹在他的小穴上，然后再把雕刻精细的琉璃珠串一颗一颗地塞进去，玩弄着他小小的性器，威胁他不舔舐着自己的性器就要卸掉他的下巴——实际上也确实真的有人这么做过，在被咬了一口之后。众人享受着尚且年幼的连准的恐惧、眼泪和细小而克制的呻吟。  
本来就是明媚的春日，正是万物生长、一切都在蠢蠢欲动的时节，这座庭院里的人们丝毫没有掩饰过自己荒诞的欲望。

然后，他就将匕首捅进了对方的胸膛的。春天的晚上，连月亮都变得雾蒙蒙的，三色堇和山茶花开得正旺盛，但是那些带着血色的樱花已经谢掉了，只有葳蕤的枝叶在青石板上留下影子。石松和卷柏细小的叶子在夜色之中颤动着，窸窸窣窣地，注视着庭院里发生的每一件事情。  
女性的躯体从匕首之间缓缓倒了下去，鲜血淌了一地，滴滴答答，从红油漆的木质地板上缓缓张开，攀爬到边缘之后，再滴落到下面的土里。

但是这里的每一株植物都心知肚明的是，在这个庭院里任何人的消失，都像是水融进水里，不会留下任何痕迹。

所以连准在经受父亲的惩罚的时候，与其是为自己所遭遇的一切感到悲伤。不如说是感到了现实之间强烈对比的一种嘲讽和因此诞生的悲哀，几乎靠着强行将自己的精神强行隔离在外才能够降低伤害的，尽管这样让人总是会不由自主地陷入「解离」的状态，但是总要比直面近乎地狱的现实要更好一些的。有的时候，在虫子进入自己的身体里进行排卵的时候，那些一直待在箱子里的黑暗的漫长时间里，连准几乎觉得自己是这座正在呼吸的庭院里的子宫。经由他的身体允许出来的这些幼体将长成和现在正在侵犯他的成虫一样的存在，成为庭院里不可分割、无处不在却又无处可循的一部分。  
无论他怎么样呼喊、求救和求饶都没有办法逃离现在的处境，父亲不可能饶过他，仅仅是因为连准的「被玷污」让他感觉到颜面无光，他便要让自己的亲生儿子被彻底隔绝在人世之外、被他自己随意使用和对待。和父亲素无来往的母亲不会过问此事。  
没有任何一个人能够拯救他，他迷失在庭院无穷尽次轮回的黑暗的梦里。

并且和那些虫子一样，也成为这个庭院不可分割的一部分。

秀彬拍了拍连准试图叫醒他，实际上连准回来的这几天，他大部分时间都在昏睡。常常是刚刚吃完饭不久，下午的阳光还正好，转眼秀彬就看到哥已经缩在桌炉下面再次睡着了。每一次都睡得很不安稳的样子，秀彬不确定是不是连准想起了十年前发生的事情。但是每一次他这样问的时候，刚睡醒的连准哥总是露出一副懵懵的样子，好像还是什么都没想起来。  
秀彬看向自己的手，也正是这双手，在十年前，杀死了自己的父亲，也正是他杀死父亲的那个雨夜，他找到了自己不知道经受了怎么样的折磨的哥哥，并且送他离开了庭院。而可能正是因为离开了这所被冤魂和怨恨所占据着的庭院，连准似乎已经丧失了十年前的大部分记忆。说实话，秀彬是庆幸着这件事情的。他对十年前暗中所发生的一切不甚了解，可是当十年前他坐上家主之位之后，所有暗流涌动的东西和信息都向他显现出来，那些令人感到毛骨悚然的事情。为此他遣散了家里当时仅剩的十余人，独自一人镇守着这座庭院。当初所学的香道、所使用的佛香，都让他尚且有能力镇守这座庭院。  
但是独守十年之后，随着佛香的渐渐耗尽，秀彬已经感觉到了孤木难支。他的精神、他的灵魂，都像是正在被这所庭院所侵染着一样，他越来越感觉自己已经分不清事情的是非对错，甚至他无法确信自己为何要在这里坚守。他开始分不清梦境、幻觉和现实，也对自己的是否存在都陷入了一种不能确定的怀疑之中。  
就像是进入了，十年前，连准哥所在的那个世界。十年前他一直想要踏足的，现在真正踏足了之后，却已然无法脱身了。

“连准哥，你该离开这个地方了。”


End file.
